blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Pip Muniz-Halliwell/Victor Cross Relationship
This page is dedicated to the relationship between Pip Muniz-Halliwell and Victor Cross, both whom are students of Baker High School; having met in detention. History The Sins of the Parents Love At First Sight? Vic was the first to make interaction with Pip and the two began talking. A conversation about why both were in detention leads to the two teens talking about the boys' restroom incident earlier in the day. At the end of detention, Vic asked Pip if he would like to share a soda with him at P3. Pip accepted the invitation and asked if Saturday would be okay. Vic told Pip that Saturday was fine and proceeded to give Pip his number. Vic then walked to the front desk (to get his cellphone) and Pip checked the older boy's body out. Pip and Vic then shared a goodbye and the latter left the classroom. Uh Oh! We're In Treble! Same Side The Benson Gang attacks Pip and Bill Reynolds in a hallway. Vic pushes and holds Pip up against some lockers. Pip looks at Vic with pleading eyes and says his name, and then grabs Vic's wrists. Pip receives a premonition (that isn't seen by the viewers) and when it's over, Pip covers it up by saying Vic's name as if the older boy was putting too much force on him with his hands. Vic immediately eases his grip on Pip and apologizes. Patrick Hutchinson questions Vic for why he apologized and Vic ignores him as he stares into Pip's eyes. Henry Benson turns Vic by the shoulder so he is facing him, but Vic looks back to Pip who stares back. Henry asks Vic what was going on with him, and if he was falling for the Pip or something. Vic shakes Henry’s left hand off his shoulder and lightly pushes him away as he smiles at Pip. Vic replies to Henry with "I think so", earning a smile from Pip. Once Henry, Patrick and Belch have walked off, Pip tells Vic that he is proud of him for going against the other three boys, which makes Vic lightly smile. Vic explains that he still has class with them and tells Pip that he'll see him at P3 that night and walks off in the same direction as his friends. Unblessings Vic approaches his usual lunch table where he sits with Henry, Patrick and Belch Higgins and the three boys look at him when he arrives. Vic goes to sit in his spot but Patrick stops him. Patrick tells Vic that he will no longer be allowed to sit with them at lunch anymore. Henry tells Vic that he has gone soft and defended a Loser, that he's weak and the Gang wouldn't tolerate it. The Losers watch the commotion and Pip goes to rescue Vic. Vic tries to convince his now-former friends that he hasn't gone soft but they don't believe him. Henry tells Vic that he's a Loser now and to get out of his sight. Vic pleads to Belch that Henry and Patrick are being ridiculous but Belch tells him that he chose the other side and that he's sorry it had come down to this. Pip approaches Vic and asks him to come sit with him, and Vic accept the invitation. The two boys begin walking away when the core of a finished apple hits Vic in the back of the head. Pip catches Vic’s lunch tray before it leaves his hand, as Vic reaches a hand to the back of his head. Vic and Pip both then turn around and see some girls at another table laugh and high-five Bethany Fadden, one of Greta Brewer’s friends. Pip goes to wave his hand (to use Telekinesis, from anger at the girls picking on Vic) but stops, realizing he doesn't that power anymore. Vic hears what Pip and asks him what he meant. Pip realizes that magic is about to be exposed and comes up with a lie; saying that he doesn't have the power to stoop the level of those girls, that he has the power to ignore them and be good. Vic buys the lie and tells Pip that's good of him. Pip and Vic walk to the Losers table and Pip welcomes Vic. Vic looks at Pip unsure. Pip tells him to sit and asks the other Losers in reassurance that he could sit with them. Bill, Beverly Carson and Ben Hartman all agree and tell Vic to sit down with them. Vic sets his tray down and sits between Pip and Bev. Vic apologizes to the Losers for what he'd done to them and says that he and Belch didn't agree with Henry and Patrick's ways. Richie Thompson is outraged and questions his friends why their okay with Vic being at their table and Stanley Upright agrees with him. Eddie Kresington tells Pip that he's sorry but he can't forgive Vic that easily and if it weren't for their destiny then they wouldn't be friends anymore. Eddie stands up and leaves the table with Richie, Stan and Mike Hunter. Vic says that he shouldn't have done this and knew it was a mistake. Ben tries to reason with Vic that it wasn't his fault and the four Losers would come around. Vic says that he meant it was a mistake falling for Pip. Pip is shocked and confused and Vic apologizes to Pip, saying that going out with him would cost Pip his friends and cancels their date. Vic then grabs his lunch tray and leaves the table. Pip tries to get Vic to come back but Vic ignores him and continues to walk away. Pip begins to cry and Bill, Bev and Ben comfort him as Eddie, Richie, Stan and Mike watch from another table. Over The Creek Pip, Bev and Eddie make their way to the teen section of P3. Bev sees Vic sitting at a table by himself and tells Pip to look where she is pointing. Pip sees Vic and Bev tells her friend to go, that he deserved it. Eddie turns to Pip and tells him the he had a realization earlier on his way to class. Eddie goes on to tell Pip the he'd rather Pip be happy than lose him as a friend. Pip thanks Eddie and Eddie tells him that may not like it but he won’t stand in his way and to go claim his man. Pip hugs both of his friends and hurries over to the table where Vic is sitting. Pip greets Vic with "Hey tall, blonde and handsome", and asks him if he'd like to dance. Vic looks up at Pip and is still unsure, and asks about the Losers. Pip says that Eddie gave him his blessing and that he didn't really care what his friends thought about who he dated. That if they didn't trust in his decisions then it was on them. Vic smiles and Pip offers him a hand. Vic takes it and they walk to the dance floor and take in the moment. They smile to each other and begin dancing. Bev and Eddie sit with Bill and Ben nearby and watch Pip and Vic. They smile at the pair as the two continue dancing together.Category:BLESSED Category:Character Relationships